


The Most Beautiful Thing

by MerlinFicDriveThru



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Canon Era, F/F, Female Gwaine, Female Merlin, Fisting, Genderbending, Object Insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinFicDriveThru/pseuds/MerlinFicDriveThru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are… you are the most beautiful thing, most beautiful person I have ever seen," Gwaine admitted, stepping forward, easing Merlin backwards onto her bed. "I’ve wanted to do this for so long, since the day I first laid eyes on you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Beautiful Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for anon's prompt: 'merlingwaine fem au!! foreign object insertion'

"Gaius could hear us, Merlin," Gwaine whispered, even as she reached out, hands as sure as they’d ever been as they undid Merlin’s dress. Merlin shivered at Gwaine’s touch, as if every sense was heightened; Gwaine’s touch felt like  _fire_ , one that Merlin never wanted to go out.

"Merlin?" Gwaine whispered, again, this time right in Merlin’s ear.

"He won’t hear," Merlin promised, undressing Gwaine, her eyes blazing with a hunger and a ferocity that Gwaine had never seen before. Not even on the battle field, when trying to stop everyone from being slaughtered. I’ve made sure of that. And besides, the door locks from the inside."

Now it was Gwaine’s turn to be speechless. She’d seen Merlin in her undergarments before- Gwaine being the  _only_  female knight in Camelot’s history, she constantly had to share a tent with Merlin. But she’d never, _never_ , seen Merlin like this.

Completely naked, Merlin’s skin seemed to shine, almost crackle with the magic that Gwaine knew was dancing just beneath. She had scars, like Gwaine knew she would, some faded and some fresh, some small, and none so big as the burn scar in the middle of Merlin’s chest, right below her breasts.

Merlin was  _fucking beautiful_.

"Gwaine?" Merlin said, almost fearful, worried there was something wrong. Worried that Gwaine didn’t like what she saw, and that she was about to redress, turn and walk out. "Is everything okay?"

"You are… you are the most beautiful thing, most beautiful person I have ever seen," Gwaine admitted, stepping forward, easing Merlin backwards onto her bed. "I’ve wanted to do this for so long, since the day I first laid eyes on you." Gwaine had been with others before, men and women, as she knew Merlin had too, but they’d never been  _together._ Well, that was definitely about to change.

Merlin lay still, as still as she possibly could, but still her body jolted when Gwaine touched her. She pressed into Gwaine’s hands, seeking, wanting,  _needing_. Needing more than Gwaine’s hands on her thighs and her breasts, more than lips pressing all over her body.

"Have you- have you got it?" Merlin panted, pressing up into Gwaine, trying to pull her down on top of her. She had one hand tangled in Gwaine’s long hair, almost as if she was trying to hold her in place. "It should be on- my bedside-" 

"Are you sure you want to do this, Merls?" Gwaine asked, holding up the object in question- a round jar, one that Gaius might use for potions or ingredients. "You could always use your magic for this."

” _No_ ,” Merlin hissed. “No magic. I need you to do this.”

"Alright." Gwaine teased with her fingers first, dancing around the edge but never going  _inside_  Merlin, trying to make her wet and pliant and  _ready_.

"Gwaine," Merlin growled, fingers gripping tighter, leaving marks, and Gwaine got the hint."

"Last chance to back out, Merlin," Gwaine warned, but Merlin said nothing, just pressing into Gwaine again.

Gwaine pulled back then, and Merlin could help but whine at the loss of contact. But then…

Merlin tensed, pushing back into the bed as Gwaine slowly, carefully, eased the jar inside of her. It  _hurt_ , and she couldn’t help but try to push it out, even as she pulled Gwaine’s arm in closer. “ _Stretch me, Gwaine_ ,” she said, her voice thick and husky with arousal. “Fuck-  _Gwaine!_ ”

Merlin had never felt anything like this before- so much pleasure and pain and stretching, all at once, but she wanted more. She wanted  _Gwaine_.

Merlin keened at the loss as Gwaine pulled the jar out, but the intolerable emptiness didn’t last long. Gwaine’s fist was  _inside_ her, and  _god_ , it was like nothing Merlin had ever felt. She felt so full, and so fucking good.

Merlin didn’t last long, as she knew she wouldn’t. One minute Gwaine was moving her fist in and out, in and out, and the next she was holding her lover close as her orgasm overtook her.

It took Merlin a long time to come down from her high, only to find Gwaine lying next to her, brushing damp locks of hair out of her eyes. “Hey,” Gwaine whispered. “How are you feeling?”

"I’m… good," Merlin admitted. "Really good. That was… I’ve never done anything like that before."

"I hope you don’t have to wait so long before the next time," Gwaine admitted.

"Neither do I," Merlin agreed. "But Gwaine?

"Next time, I’m fucking  _you_  with the jar.”


End file.
